


Inevitable

by quartzguts



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzguts/pseuds/quartzguts
Summary: Braska performs the Final Summoning. Jecht doesn't cry.





	Inevitable

\---

The Aeon hurts. It's like bits of his soul are being pulled apart by Braska's summoning, stretched and stretched until he's taut like a bow string and the tension just keeps building. His Final Aeon screams as it rushes Sin, sword drawn, flames lashing at the Calm Lands and threatening to burn everything around him. Auron yelps as his arm is scorched. Braska casts Curaga. Jecht is stone, so petrified and wild and trapped that he can't even apologize.

They kill Sin and the crash of its body, the explosion of pyreflies and dust as it hits the ground, is nothing compared to the rush in Jecht’s ears from the wind and smoke and ash whirling around him. The heat must feel terrible to Braska and Auron, but they're too busy staring at each other to take notice.

Sin is dead. Braska is not.

Jecht is about to yell_ fuck destiny _ (except he can't, because his mouth is shut forever now and he can already feel his Fayth statue crumbling under the weight of the final summoning's power) when something deep and dark creeps into him and ice water flows through his veins and he draws up his sword one last time.

Auron yells "no, Jecht, don't!" and Braska - for all his brave faces and kind smiles and sweet assurances that everything will be okay - looks utterly terrified. Then the force that has taken over him brings his sword down, hard, and something in Jecht breaks, becomes raw and feral and awful, and he screams so loud the Calm Lands shake.

He sees tears in Auron's eyes, knows there will soon be tears in Yuna's, and as his own are burned away he wonders if Tidus is out there somewhere crying, too.

\---


End file.
